Birthday Wishes of the Rich and Famous
by Shisou Ryuichi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's 18th birthday has finally come, with a lavish party, great food, even the Queen stopping by. But it wasn't enough, something is missing. There's one gift he hasn't received, and he'll stop at nothing until he gets it.


**_Discalmer: I DO NOT own anything from Black Butler, and I make no money off of this._**

Story is rated: MATURE!  
Content includes: Hardcore Yaoi, slight blood play, and course language, Oral, Anal (of course), Oneshot, S&M, and assorted very, very naughty things. ; )

* * *

The day started off stormy but slowly started to clear though the sky was still grey at early evening.

Ciel Phantomhive was standing in his office looking out of his ceiling high window, hands clasped behind his back. Another birthday come and gone. The party was earlier, Sebastian's lavish cooking and sinful desserts, gifts, though this time it was a little more special. Ciel had turned eighteen today, and in celebration of him becoming a man, even the Queen had come by to give her best birthday wishes. And Ciel was exhausted, perhaps even mentally. His 'fiance' had dropped by with her mother. He winced. They were pushing the marriage now that Ciel was an adult. And he didn't' want it, it made him shiver inwardly. A bad shiver, cold and unpleasant.

Since she grew up it wasn't as bad as it used to be, but she just wasn't his type. Ciel grew up with her… she was more like…an old friend. He still hadn't been able to break it to the family. The entire day was exhausting. Ciel had demanded the party be small and at the mansion, but unfortunately it had taken place almost everywhere but; out hunting, dancing and shopping, to walks in a random park his fiance insist they take birthday pictures at. If Ciel never had to return to that park again, it would be too soon. He swore now he had a personal hate-on vendetta for a certain tree they took over two dozen pictures at. Even when they did return, there was the constant mess of dealing with the bumbling maid, cut-rate cook, and the destructive gardener. Sebastian though, had stepped in and saved the day as always, making it actually tolerable and entertaining.

After his 'fiance'' had been sent home after Ciel 'insisted' she leave, saying he just couldn't' accommodate her or her hard-ass mother that night due to an extremely early and extremely unavoidable meeting out of town in the morning. Sebastian had always been there to make his life go so much smoother. What would he do without him? His ever loyal and punctual butler. Probably shoved his cane up someone's ass, that's what. And as the sun was setting on his hell of a day, he realized there was one thing he didn't' get for his birthday. Something that he had wanted for a very, almost painfully long time now. He often thought about it, daydreaming, lying awake in his bed at night when he couldn't' sleep. Planning how to ask for it. Then, it had come to him. The answer was so simple. He barely believed it hadn't crossed his mind sooner.

Just as the sun slipped below the horizon and the first stars came out to play, there was a knock on Ciel's office door.

"Come in." he said briskly, knowing exactly who it was without even turning around. Already he knew, as the door slowly opened, that Sebastian was bowing.

"My young Master, it is late, shall I prepare your bed for you?"

"There is no need to call me young anymore, Sebastian." Ciel quipped, not even turning around still. Sebastian merely smirked at the back of his head.

"You are right, do forgive me, old habit." He slowly rose from his bow. "Your bed then, Master?"

Those words sent a beautiful shiver that was all too familiar down his spine. A shiver he had felt for years now. "Master?" Sebastian asked, when Ciel didn't answer.

Again that shiver.

"Come…inside, Sebastian…" he finally said. "Close the door, and lock it."

Sebastian did as he was told, then with a concerned face asked:

"Is everything alright, sir?" he stood at attention as always.

"I own you, you know that…right?" Ciel said darkly.

"Yes Master… I am aware… I am here for your whims and wishes. Your command." Sebastian was a little confused, and regarded the back of Ciel's head again, this time with interest. "That is…" he added with apparent relish, "until you die. Then you are mine."

"You love to remind me of that don't you?"

"As you love to remind me that you own me." His statement was sly and discreetly sarcastic.

"I'll get to the point." Ciel said snappishly. "While the day was entertaining enough, I didn't get exactly everything I wanted."

"This whole thing is about a gift you didn't' receive?" Sebastian couldn't hold back a smile. "Seems a bit, childish to me."

"You love to push me, don't you?" Ciel growled. "Something that I tend to find…challenging.

"Should I be flattered then, sir?" Sebastian's senses were honing in on a particular feeling, and his eyes flashed. "So then, your point…Master?"

Ciel smiled mischievously into the soft moonlight that now poured into the room.

"IF you are as intelligent now as you've been in the past then you should already know." Ciel turned around and stared at Sebastian dead in the eyes. "I want you, Sebastian."

The butler's eyebrows rose.

"But you already have me, I am your ser—"

"You know what I mean!" Ciel started to get angry, and Sebastian's capricious attitude wasn't helping. "For years now, I've been waiting for this moment, this birthday. So I could have you."

Sebastian actually looked a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Master, certainly you aren't implying that you want me…intimately. That is quite-"

"Precisely." Ciel said impatiently.

"Well…" Sebastian was actually tripped up as he chose his next few words carefully. "It was admirable of you to wait until you turned eighteen." A small chuckle was held back in his mind at Ciel's apparent thought process of this. He tried to sound nonplussed, but part of him… in the very back of his mind as well; he knew this would…might… happen. But he never entertained the thought long enough.

"I…understand that you might feel that way." He still wanted to approach this carefully. "You and I have been together for many years now; I've been by your side. Besides, we demons can end up being quite irresistible to humans. But sir, I never would have taken you to be-"

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel demanded sharply. "No more niceties, let me put this simply…" He moved out from behind his desk, leaning against it, looking quite serious. "I want you to fuck me, Sebastian." His fingers then played with the buttons on his collar. Even the Great Ciel blushed and felt a hot rush from saying those words.

Sebastian's eyes flashed, widening. For once he was speechless. To hear such words, such brash language of directness in this manner from his Master was quite shaking. Regaining his composure, he tried to change the subject.

"Master, if you please. It's late and you must be tired."

Feeling a rush of courage at Sebastian's apparent nervousness, he pressed on. He was tripping up a demon. Ciel smirked and snapped open the buttons on his collar he had been fingering.

"Call me Master again."

Sebastian could tell this wasn't going away. He in truth had felt a growing affection for his charge, and of course, Ciel's affection for him. It was dangerous. But that was the allure. The boy had so many times teetered on the brink, and now this. Sebastian's urges so far had been controlled but to hear, actually hear Ciel's bold statement, smooth and brazen as crimson silk, made a fire rise in him.

"Master…" he whispered. "I'm not sure if you know what you ask."

Ciel's eyes glimmered.

"So you would do it?" he shivered at his butler's words. Now he was getting somewhere.

"Now sir, I-"

"Sebastian, don't make me say it."

"Master, you really don't know-"

Ciel pulled off his eye patch. Sebastian froze his heart pounding. He could feel that fire again. It was a mixture of anticipation and pent up carnal desire. He wanted him to say it, he yearned for it. Ached for it. 'Go on…' Sebastian thought. 'Say the word…'

Opening his closed eye, Ciel smirked, the demon seal flashed.

"Sebastian! I command you to fuck me!"

A red hot feeling shot through him like lightening and flowed through him like a current as power surged. His eyes started to glow, pupils slitting and fixed on the target.

"You have no idea what you just did!" Growling deeply, Sebastian was suddenly right up against Ciel in a dark flash, pressing him against the desk.

Ciel actually gasped, his heart skipping a beat. As forcefully as he could manage, Ciel looked into the eyes of his captor, whose glance as well had become quiet predatorily fierce. Fear danced wildly in the boy's eyes for a moment as the ones he stared into, blood-red seemed to bore straight through to Ciel's very soul.

"You wanted this." Sebastian purred. "You commanded it of me…so you'll get it, Master."

The young man's breath caught in his throat, giving a strangled yell of surprise, as Sebastian started to rip ferociously as the coat of his Master, claws started to grow, fangs gleaming.

"You…act as if you have wanted to do this for a while, or is it only because I commanded you?" His tone was challenging, teasing. Sebastian's grip tightened and a low, threatening growl rumbled deep in his throat.

"Do you really think in your position, you should be questioning me or my methods?"

"It…it, I-"Ciel couldn't speak, especially since clawed hands were now moving their way down his bare chest. "Sebastian." He whispered. His butler pressed tighter against him. Ciel could feel a hardness rub against his leg. "Se-Seb-"The young man's voice caught in his throat. This sensation against his leg belonging to his attacker was adamant. The demon's fangs went for the tender flesh on his neck.

"Oh by all the sweet darkness…" Sebastian cooed. "I can smell the blood coursing through your veins." He gave a pleasured hiss through his fangs. "I've always wanted to taste." Sebastian's hand slipped around Ciel's slender waist, the other on the back of his neck, tilting his head backwards exposing his throat. His fangs trailed across his skin, breathing hotly, tongue slowly working its way down the throbbing vein that carried this boy's life force. Ciel's body shivered, his back arched into the demon, mouth falling open in a silent gasp and his grip on Sebastian tightened. Sebastian mused inwardly that this boy was probably very…tart.

Assaulting his master, Sebastian's demonic carnal desires bubbled over, throwing the thin frame against the desk, lifting his legs to wrap around his waist. Another firm press forced his demonhood against Ciel's imported clothes, brushing the mere human's ever growing member. This young man was hot for him, crazy…and it was becoming more and more passionate each second.

"Oh Master." He cooed, feeling Ciel's hardness, knowing that not only had he watched this boy practically grow up, but now this boy, this man whom he had grown so close to wanted him; lusted for him. "You will now know what you have unleashed…." He whispered in Ceils ear.

"Show me…" Ciel breathed heavily against Sebastian's ebony hair. The mere pressure of Sebastian against him was overwhelming, but to feel his pride as a demon forcing between his legs against his own family pride made him want to melt into oblivion.

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian clutched Ciel tightly and darkness overtook the both of them and a feeling of a fiery wind followed by a wisp of cold breath enveloped Ciel.

Sebastian, in a whirl of black mist and fire teleported them to Ciel's bedroom. The next thing the young man knew after a vertigo lightheaded-ness he was gently laid against the softness of his bed. He looked up and saw a black swirl of darkness as it formed into his butler, his weight now upon the mattress, only now he stood up on his knees over Ciel, dark black feathered wings like a raven's spread gloriously from his back. Luscious horns protruded regally from his gorgeous head. His ember-like eyes were fixed on Ciel, and his butler outfit in tatters.

The young Earl felt so insignificant at that moment, wondering what level of Hell he willingly let loose. Ciel almost fainted. This Adonis form was so dark, but so familiar. Scared and aroused at the same time, he could barely breathe. Sebastian gave a demonic smirk, flashing his fangs before swooping down upon Ciel without one word of warning. A snarl came from deep within his throat signaling his enthusiasm as his claws made quick work of Ciel's remaining coat and shirt. Now in shreds unable to hold together, the shirt fell away, leaving poor Ciel exposed to his captor and Sebastian leaned over him, pieces of his suit that was left started to steam, then melt off his body into nothingness.

Immediately he assaulted Ciel's neck again, licking and sucking veraciously, hands roaming. One slender hand of his found an erect nipple and pinched it harshly, eliciting a cry from its owner of sheer pleasure. The other hand, found the button to Ciel's trousers. In one quick flick of the wrist, the young man's pants lay open.

"Se—Seba…" he tried to pant out his demon's name, but his brain had gone fuzzy. But it was nothing compared to the brain locking sensation that graced his skin.

"Let me taste you, Master." The demon purred. Ciel gave a shaking nod, and Sebastian opened is fanged mouth and sank his teeth down into Ciel's tender young neck.

"Ah-ah!" he gasped. "Sebastian!" his nails dug into the back of his demon, feeling the base of his kingly wings. Blood poured into Sebastian's mouth, coating his waiting tongue and lips. By all darkness! This boy was delicious! Rich and smooth! Like good wine with a tantalizing bite. Gods knew he had aged well like wine. And now he was ripe for the picking. Ceil's blood ran through Sebastian like a drug, he wanted more, more! But he had to control himself. The very taste and feel of his charge made his demonhood swell and throb with a lusty fantastical desire.

Suddenly, Ciel felt something thick, hot and wet fall against his bare stomach. He couldn't look down but he needn't to. His face flushed, groin pulsating knew what it was. Sebastian's throbbing sex that dripped hungrily, making a pool of slick pre-cum on his navel. God! He wanted to see it, to touch it, to taste it!"

As Sebastian, no doubt was making his mark on his prey, slowly sucking around the bite, Ciel moved one hand down, trying to work his way through the hungry feeding and animalistic licking over his flesh. Distracted, Sebastian actually didn't seem to take notice, that is…until a soft hand with tentative grip took hold of the head of his pride. Wings perked, and eyes flashed lustfully again. Giving a purring growl in the boy's ear, he pulled away, blood stained lips against his cheek.

"Mmmmhh…if you're going to grab a demon's cock you'd better mean it." His wings curled around almost encasing Ciel in a deeper darkness. "And I don't think you ca-"

Before he could finish, Ciel, getting a surge of either stupidity or bravery, grasped his member, giving a confident squeeze. Sebastian's eyes widened and gave a moaning grunt of surprise. His wings shivered, a few feathers flying loose before he caught himself.

It was rock hard, and Ciel could feel the blood pumping through what felt like a solid eight inches of organ.

"Oh God! Sebastian! Please, let me see…" Ciel could barely stand it. The demon merely chuckled, pulling away.

"I suppose a peek wouldn't hurt. After all, you deserve to at least see what's going to tear you in twain."

Ciel seemed skeptical, Sebastian never talked like that before, but as the demon rose, wings spread, legs straddling Ciel's he gulped nervously and realized that Sebastian never told a lie to him before, why would he start now. In fact there was eight inches of pure sex crazed, lust injected demon flesh to turn his world upside down and possibly inside out. Sebastian threw his head back, and pulled his arms up in a stretch, wings spreading as well.

His chest swelled as each slender muscle moved under the skin, rippling like steel under silk. Blood from his fangs dripped down his neck, splashing thin rivers of temptation, glimmering against pale skin. He was gorgeous. No hairs save for a trail of ebony from his navel to his groin. Legs were smooth, arms and chest. His demon hood stood erect and commanding like a monument to the rest of him. Slick and waiting like a hungry salivating animal to devour its prey.

"God Sebastian. Fuck me. Please, no more teasing. I've commanded you once; don't make me tell you twice."

"You are quite demanding tonight." Sebastian bantered back.

"As always, now do what the fuck I tell you to do!" Ciel spat impatiently.

"As my Lord wishes." Sebastian hooked his claws into Ciel's pants, and with one quick gesture, the pants fell in shreds to the floor. Ciel drew up in a knee-jerk response, but the demon shoved is hands down over his head. "I'm going to enjoy tearing what innocents you have left from you." Grabbing what bits and pieces of Ciel's underpants that remained, he slid them down as if to be gentle, then jerked them away like a thief stealing away something valuable.

"Seba-" Ciel started, his arms coming down as if to cover himself, but Sebastian grabbed both his wrists harshly and squeezed.

"If those hands come down again, you'll regret it." His stern voice and unwavering glare made Ciel fear for a moment.

"You wouldn't." Ciel said defiantly.

Sebastian's glare became dark, almost icy.

"Try me."

Ciel shut his mouth immediately. He knew better than to tangle with Sebastian when he was serious and that tone was almost deadly.

Sebastian himself had seen Ciel naked before, being his butler he'd helped him dress and at times helped him wash his back as a younger child. But this was different, much different. He had never taken too much notice before, only admiring in private. Oh, but now, laden before him and his demonhood was probably the tightest ass in London, and it was his. His for the claiming.

Ciel was like a fresh morning snow. So beautiful, skin pale, but pink in all the right places. Eyes so blue they would pierce even heaven. Hair soft and like silk. Like that snow, he was perfect, innocent and untouched. But like most, the feeling, that urge to run outside and play, make tracks…mess it up.… the power you have to completely destroy it as you wish. Defile, deflower. The urge, carnal to corrupt, as a demon, it was his nature.

Ciel had grown up well, his slender body screamed youth, but it's firmness told his coming of age. As did his other attributes that had blossomed into maturity. Ciel was a respectable size, proportional to his body, complementing him beautifully. But, oh, how he was going to break this. Sebastian's hand ran up Ciel's stomach and chest, his other hand wanting to test his tightness, but with his claws that was out of the question. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face, before settling between Ciel's legs and lifting them up, actually trembling himself at the supple feel of his skin.

"Sebastian-I…" He wanted to say, 'I'm scared, it's my first time, is it going to hurt?' But he refused to be like that. Of course it's going to hurt, but, not that bad…right? Another glance of Sebastian's cock made his heart skip a beat. "P-please…."

The ebony haired Adonis actually paused at this small plea. Ciel's blue eyes swam with apprehension. He could feel his muscles tense. Having known him for so long, Sebastian managed a smile, nodding his head. His demonic lust would have to simmer for now, something now called for a gentler approach.

"My Lord…" he whispered, and lowered the boy's legs. "I understand." Sebastian then lowered his body as well and settled between his Master's legs, and bowed his head. Ciel for a split second thought he was starting an apology for his rush, soon learned there were more devious plans in Sebastian's schedule. A wet, hot tongue slid up the underside of Ceil's cock, sending mind-wracking shivers up his spine.

"Ahh…ah oh…ah, God!" Never had he been touched like this, his virgin body trembled, cock twitching. Sebastian held in a small chuckle, as he pressed his lips against the head.

"Does my Master like?" He cooed. His warm breath tickled the sensitive flesh. Ciel's hands clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Ciel couldn't respond, all he did was bite his lower lip gently and nod, eyes blurring with lust. Sebastian took that as a go-ahead and dipped his head again, this time parting his lips to encase the satin-like head. His skilled tongue circled around the base, taking it slow at first, before sliding it across the tight slit, giving a small sucking sensation. Ciel's brain was going crazy. Sebastian was full of sin, and laying it upon his flesh in equally sinful ways! But he had no idea what he was in for as the ministrations continued. Sebastian made a small, but tasteful slurp, as he pulled away and gave the head a gentle kiss.

"More, Master?"

Ciel needn't say a word, he just nodded again, watching Sebastian descend upon his member again, only this time, devouring it whole, sliding his hot moist mouth over it, sheathing it.

"Nnnngggghhh!" Ciel bit down on his lip a little harder, head being thrown back in a rapture of pleasure. Sebastian wasted no time in swirling his tongue around the shaft, wrapping it firmly, feeling the pulse of the boy's rapid heartbeat. Sebastian's own sex gave a painful throb. It ached to feel the tightness of Ciel, he wanted all of him. As one hand held the base of Ceil's cock, moving up and down with his mouth, the other hand, claws now magically regressed back to normal black nails, pressed against Ceil's taint. He had to feel, even if that meant pulling back his claws, he had to explore him.

"More, please, harder!" Ceil breathed, unconsciously putting one hand on the back of Sebastian's raven head, clutching gently silken strands, the other, clutching the sheets mercilessly. He shoved the demon's head down out of impatience, or perhaps remaining childish greed. It felt good, he wanted more. Only he decided when this stopped. Sebastian's wings shivered, and he moaned at the hand placement of his Master. It was forceful and driving. The moan sent tantalizing vibrations through the young earl's shaft. His grip on Sebastian and the sheets tightened.

The more he pulled, and squeezed, a dull pain started in the roots of Sebastian's hair, his skull feeling the prickle. He liked it, sliding the cock even further into his mouth, opening his throat. The tip slid across the top of his mouth, and soon breached the soft, tight throat. Ceil's gasp heralded the silent scream he'd love to let echo through the very halls of the mansion, but no, not yet…not yet. His back arched, his knees shook, and Sebastian was showing no mercy as he, careful of the fangs, was fully deep throating his Master. The sinful melodies his tongue was playing upon him was almost too much for him to bear, and it was heightened by the demon's fingers, now pressing upwards in circular motions behind his scrotum.

Without words, he moved two fingers down to Ceil's tight entrance and circled it…it puckered. The sensation was reeling. Without even pausing for a moment in his deep throat assault, his fingers pressed against the entrance, wanting to test the waters. Ceil on instinct tightened, and it made passage nearly impossible. Sebastian only then, did stop and pull away from the cock with a small 'pop' before licking his lips, looking up at his Master, eyes glazed with passion.

"Oh my…." He murred. "I can't even seem to prepare you properly. The devilish thoughts ran rampant through his mind. Ceil was torturing him enough just by being him, writhing and squirming just by the touch of his mouth, he was going to have what he wanted.

"S-so!" Ciel responded a little angrily. The sensations had stopped, and he still had a painfully full erection that wanted, needed attention. "Do as you're told, Sebastian, and keep going, no one told you to stop!" His grip on Sebastian's hair cinched, and he gave a quick jerk. This caused Sebastian's brain to snap into gear, his glance going from gentle, to raging. So this is how he wanted to play. "Hey!" Ciel snapped again. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, the surge of pleasure in a dominant position giving him a false pride. Sebastian merely licked his lips again, and moved away, sliding his hands away, wings stretching. "Answer me, Sebastian!" He huffed.

"So this is how you want to go about this? I should have known a sick little one as yourself would crave pain. Like it better when it hurts do you?" He lifted Ceil's legs again like he did before, widening his stance with his knees. They pressed ominously onto the sheets.

"How dare you-!"

"Shut up." Sebastian growled. "You're mine. Little selfish brat. I tried to take it easy with you, showing some kindness but you take advantage of it, getting an ego. Well you wanted me to fuck you Master? I'll Fuck the ego right out of you."

"W-wait-…" Ciel trembled, suddenly feeling very small. Sebastian didn't care what he said anymore, but Ceil didn't argue. He realized he had overstepped the demon's pride and was now at a demon's mercy. A demon who had been given an order. Sebastian did note a twinge of fear in the eyes of his Master, but ever growing demonic lust and domination, felt cruel. He leaned forward as if for comfort then whispered:

"This is going to hurt like hell, and you're going to scream."

Before Ciel had time to react to those sadistic words, he felt a burning sensation, a stretching like nothing before. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but caught himself. If this was how Sebastian was going to be, he refused to give him the satisfaction! But the pain, it hurt so bad, he knew the demon was invading him. Every fiber of his being was fighting a scream.

"It seems a lot for young master to handle." Sebastian sneered. "Just as I expected. Couldn't even get two fingers in properly and now you have to deal with me, fully." Ciel stayed silent, shooting a look of defiance at those hellfire eyes. "Without an ounce of giving in I see… for now. Prideful to the very end eh?" Taking that look as a challenge, Sebastian pressed forward into this tense child. The head of his demonhood pushed farther in, the confines of Ciel's inner sanctum squeezed him seductively, it was beyond tight. Almost painfully so. Even the Great Demon Sebastian winced, he was being held so firmly, it was driving him crazy.

Ciel at the sudden push into his body, clawed at the sheets, head thrown back, muscles tensing painfully. This only made him tighter, and harder to breach, but Sebastian, going mad with passion was up to the full challenge. Without mercy, he pushed forward again, knowing this had to be excruciating for this slender body. His thickness stretched Ciel harshly.

The Earl bit his lower lip again in a desperate attempt not to scream. So hard, blood started to trickle down his chin. Secretly he loved it. The pain, the pleasure…it mixed so well to him. As the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, he soon found it no use to defy the demon any longer. Sebastian pried deeper, running across that luscious sweet spot that dwells deep in the flesh of all men. Ciel's eyes clenched shut, head still thrown back as a pleasured, strangled scream that gathered in strength as it continued lifted itself from the sweet cavern of the boy's beautifully shaped mouth. Such music it was to Sebastian's ears, he gave another violent shove, thrusting forward, finally and completely breaching the walls of his innocence, tearing away at it, and claiming him.

At once, a dominating power flowed through him and his hair lengthened to its original state. Reaching past his perfectly toned back and ass, a river of raven black cascaded downwards. Ciel gasped for breath at the pain and the sight of this new form change. Hand shaking, he reached up to run his fingers through t. It was like the finest Japanese imported silk. He winced, body flexing, getting used to Sebastian's length.

"You screamed master…as I knew you would." He added with a nasty tone.

"Shut up." Ciel said snappishly, but cute, his voice now hoarse. Sebastian smiled. Slowly, the young man started to get used to the new invader, and was received well. Each time he moved, adjusted or flexed, Sebastian could feel it. It drove all senses haywire.

A tough individual by nature, Ciel caught his breath and looked up at his demon.

"You…may proceed, Sebastian." He said slowly, but with a struggling effort of authority. To this, the demon was amused, but let loose a fanged grin, responding in a sultry voice.

"As you wish…My Lord and Master." And with a bow of his head, he started to gently move his hips back and forth. So badly did he want to ram, to dominate, to claim, to devour him. That was his initial plan after all, but after he gained his victory of making him scream, he felt he must at least go at Master's pace, lest he make him hurt beyond comfort and bleed. The urge to do this was so strong, his now sharp again claws dug into the hips of Ciel, who hissed a pleasurable moan. That gave him some invitation that he could be a little rougher. He knew it. Ciel was a bloody masochist. If Sebastian had it his way, his master wouldn't be able to walk for a week afterwards, perhaps even be bedridden for the same amount of time.

Curling his wings around Ciel he leaned forward.

"So tell me, do you like it when it hurts?" He grinned, continuing his pace, though with each passing second he'd give a small, harsh jerk, his hipbones banging against Ciel's ass.

"I…-I-!" He hiccuped, his body starting to slide up and down on the sheets, head being pushed dangerously close to the headboard.

"Yes, Lord Ciel?" Sebastian needled further. "Do you like it better when it hurts? I know you do…admit it."

Ciel still stayed silent, tears starting to run down his face, being squeezed from his eyes as he panted.

"Let me see those eyes…." Sebastian continued to roll his hips in tantalizing motions as he gripped Ciel's hips with one hand, and cupping his face with the other. The brunette slowly opened them, chest heaving¸ one blue, one purple. "You fucking Masochist." He insulted to his face. "I can see it in you….do you like it when it HURTS?!" Sebastian pulled back half-way out then slammed back in, the tightness clutching him mercilessly and Ciel reeling back with a pleasured scream, his toes curling, and muscles clenching. Pain shot through him, but it only made his cock harder.

"YES! YES! GOD YES! I love it when it hurts, Oh God Sebastian, make it hurt!" He finally was very aware of his body, and how much he wanted Sebastian. All of him, every painful, luxurious, inch. "Take me Sebastian! TAKE ME!"

In a throw of passion, caution to the wind, Sebastian slammed both hands down on the pillow on either side of Ciel's head, claws puncturing holes in the fabric. Ciel naturally spread his legs further, wrapping them around Sebastian's naked waist. The skin on skin contact was wild and the demon hiked up the boy's hips a little further and proceeded to slam mercilessly. Demonic claim was taking over, and he was making his mark.

"Auh-Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ciel's jaw dropped as rattled, raspy breaths were pulled into his burning lungs. Sebastian, gave a small roar of delight as he leaned in, and bowed his head down to the old bite wound and reopened it with a quick gnash of his teeth. The pain of tearing flesh made Ciel stiffen more, blood pounding in his ears, arms reached up and grabbed around his predator's head clutching the soft waves of black. Blood started to trickle down from his demon seal eye like tears. His insides on fire, the world around him swirling and swimming. It was vertigo, sweet, sweet vertigo. Sebastian's beautiful sinful-like body was pumping and undulating over him, sweat starting to bead on his flesh, making him glisten like a God. Ciel reveled in the irony of that thought, Sebastian was his Demon God. Nails dug into the feathered back again, causing even Sebastian to cry out as small trickles of blood issued from the half-moon indents.

"Ah, oh…my Lord….Master…yes." Sebastian growled. Nothing he'd experienced felt this good, other than killing. But this had a certain air to it, a taste, a penchant he had had for a while but always thought it was unnecessary. He loved it. He wanted more, more, devour this child, claim his body not just his soul. He was going to have it all, by all greedy demonic right, this boy was HIS!"

"Harder! Harder Sebastian, my God! Fuck me harder! Make me bleed, you bastard!"

"Sweet God…" Sebastian breathed, rushing Ciel's mouth, locking him into a deep, tongue twisting kiss that permeated every inch of the Earl's mouth. This sensation, that Ciel, nor Sebastian had ever really experienced took the both of them by passionate surprise, uniting their souls for that instant, delving into each other. It was even more intimate than the sex itself, but that didn't keep Sebastian from being merciless, his leg muscles pumping, abs flexing, pecs quivering, sweat covered over Ciel whose body was flushed, drenched, nipples and cock painfully erect. Ciel thought he was going to explode. That was it…the feeling. It bubbled and simmered, swirling in his groin, the heat slowly working its way up.

"Sebastian, I.. I think I.. I'm….gonna…I-!"

Those blessed words, the absoluteness of his statement. He could barely catch the breath to say it, but it was clear. He quickened his pace, digging deep, pulling forth strength he usually only did for battles. His cock shoved deep, pounded and pummeled Ciel's male g-spot. He himself was feeling a heat rise, but he wasn't done….he was determined to make this beautifully painful.

"No… not yet." He grunted. "Not…yet!" He reached down and grabbed Ciel's balls. "You cum now, you'll be punished."

"Uuuaahhhh! God,why?!" He screamed. His hands flew up to Sebastian's horns, grabbing them. The demon's eyes widened as more blood pumped through his cock. That was enormously arousing. Ciel started to use the horns as leverage to slam himself back onto Sebastian's piercing organ.

"Let! Me! Come!" He yelled. "I want it… I want it!"

"Spoiled CHILD!" Sebastian snarled, pulling back. But Ciel held on for dear life onto those horns and as he rose Ciel came with him, Sebastian's strong neck and horns pulling him up. The boy wasn't giving up. Out of shock Sebastian sat back on his haunches and just watched as Ciel on his own accord, speared himself upon his cock, squeezing, and determinedly moving up and down, riding him, using the horns as leverage again. Immediately, with wings outspread he leaned back just for a moment, bracing himself on the foot-board, not holding Ciel at all, watching him drive himself mercilessly up and down over his hard flesh. Red in the face, cock quivering, and moving up and down in a tantalizing rhythm with each pump, Ciel threw his head back, clutching the tough horns, using them to his full advantage.

'He's amazing. Sex crazed masochistic animal…' Sebastian's glee rose more and more. He grabbed Ciel's hips and at this moment realized he loved him. He was insane in the sack and it drove every nerve of pleasure in Sebastian's body haywire, crazy….to the point of oblivion. It was his turn for his head to throw back, eyes closing, as Ciel enjoyed his ride. This caused Ciel to move forward with the horns, his forehead touching Sebastian's lips. He gave him a frenzied kiss on his sweaty brow.

'He's fucking ME now….' He mused. 'I never admitted…that I at times couldn't read this child, and this is a testament to that. He still surprises me.'

"I want to come!" He screamed like an ignored child. "Please…please!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the gyrating child's hips and back. No, not a child…a man. He whispered:

"Yes, you may come Ciel…" He called his name, and Ciel returned the same in kind. Giving a few more hard thrusts, Sebastian grabbing his cock and pumping the last few strokes, Ciel's body went ridged, muscles tightened, encasing Sebastian's cock.

"Come…come in me…S-s-S-SEBASTIAAAANNN!" His sweat drenched head tilted towards the heavens, the demon's name issuing from his mouth like a cry to God Himself. Sebastian's wings curled around Ciel. White hot cum shot forward, splashing onto Ciel's stomach, some flak catching Sebastian's as well. He didn't care. He clutched his …his… man… and gave a few harsh upward thrusts, gritting his fangs, Ciel's body gone limp, moving like a rag doll though desperately trying to stay clung to his horns, hands shaking, Sebastian came, he actually experienced that very human release, but ate up every moment of it. Passion gushing forward, filling up the small space of Ciel's tight ass. It started to seep out and drip onto the sheets. The tension disappeared, and Sebastian tasted what he believed was the only heaven he would ever experience. Satisfied with that, he slowly, and gently laid Ciel down onto the bed, the young man's limp arms finally letting go of Sebastian's horns.

Only when he pulled out, did he realize what he had done to his Master, and what Ciel continued to do to himself. Mixed with his release was blood, smeared over his demonhood, and still dripping from the poor exhausted Earl.

"My God."' Sebastian exclaimed. 'I love you.' He finished his thought to himself.

Suddenly:

"Sebastian, please…I…" there was a strangled pause as if he was catching his breath. "Will you please stay with me?"

"Until you fall asleep?" Sebastian asked.

"No…forever."

Sebastian closed his eyes, and bowed his head, placing a kiss upon Ciel's brow.

"As you wish, Master."

Owari


End file.
